Control of Destiney
by DreamDaze
Summary: As the story progress through the books/show, Narkau is killed off too easily & too early. When the group ends up trapped in Kagome's Time, they have to learn about teenage life and each other S(ango)/M & IY/K Chapie 2 is up ^_^!
1. A New Life

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha but I do own various Graphic Novels of it and plushies!

Chibi WizardessÉApprentice- You don't have any plushies.

RS- I know, but I will get them! Haha! *points to CWA* she's my muse!

CW..A- Just start the story.

RS- *pout* fine!

Chapter 1-A New Life

Kagome shrieked. Her throat became sore. The sky around her spiraled around her making her head spin. She felt light headed and dizzy. There was a strange pressure on her chest that made her feel like she was be compressed by gravity, making her not able to breathe. She was holding the Shiikon Jewel in her hand, but something went wrong. Naruko shattered without them even fighting. She was alone. Everything ended too quickly, too soon. Before she ended up in this weird void, she knew that Narako was dead. The curse of Miroku's family was gone. The Jewel in her hand shattered and the pieces melted in the palm of her hand. She was breathing heavily. Where was everyone? She could feel everyone's presence, but at the sae time she felt alone and for the first time truly afraid. There was no one. No one to hear, or see her pain. Kagome's black hair sank to her shoulders. Instead of its usual thickness, it became frail and thin, that if she were to touch it it would break. She was sweating so hard, but her face was pale, deadly white. She closed her eyes tightly, but it hurt, but opening her eyes hurt even more. She was confused and she decided to give up the hopeless struggle and she just collapsed.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango's voice hovered over Kagome's lifeless body. The group went through a strange portal that was created by the jewel. Actually, they were sucked in, and they landed here, inside Kagome's well. They found Kagome lying there. Kagome weakly opened her eyes.

"You're oka-" Sango started to say, when suddenly her head snapped to look behind her. Miroku grinned happily. His hand was placed on her bottom.

"Miroku!" She barked. Sango brought her foot back and kicked him, and he fell over.

" Feh! Serves him right!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, ShippoÉ" Kagome whispered weakly. 

"Kagome!" Sango quickly picked Kagome up and propped her on the side of the well.

"Feh! She can deal!" Inu Yasha snorted.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Kagome yelled, staring at Inu Yasha.

"Yep, I think she's fine!" Shippo giggled.

"The Jewel! It faded! It's gone! " Kagome gasped, shocked.

"What!?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, "There's no way to get back!"

"Nope," Kagome sighed. Sango brushed the dirt off her kimono. She stood up and Kirara jumped up onto her shoulder.

"No sense in standing around here." Sango said while starting to climb out of the well. Kagome weakly tried to get up and started to walk unsteadily when Inu Yasha stopped her. 

"Hold on, Kagome. You're too weak," Inu Yasha calmly. Kagome slowly put her arms around his neck from behind him. She closed her eyes and softly smiled. Maybe he's not such a jerk! Or maybe it's just something he'd do for Kikyo... Inu Yasha jumped up the walls. Miroku climbed up the wall after Inu Yasha and Shippo hung onto Miroku's staff. When they all got to the top, Inu Yasha dropped Kagome and she landed on the ground. 

"What was that for?" Kagome yelled, slowly getting up.

"Feh! You can walk the rest of the way!" Inu Yasha snorted . he turned around and left her on the ground. 

"I guess he remembered I'm Kagome! The baka!" Kagome mumbled under her breath. Kagome stomped off.

"Follow me, everyone. I guess I'll show you to my house, considering you don't have anywhere to go." Kagome remarked. The strange group followed Kagome into her house. It was small and sweet, and had a very calming feeling to it.

"Cute," Sango thought. She sat down and petted Kagome's cat. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and hissed at Kagome's cat, making it run away from the group.

" Kirara!" Sango scolded her red-eyed cat. Kirara pouted, and then she jumped back onto Sango's shoulder. The group walked up to the door.

" Hello, Grandfather," Kagome cheered to the old man standing at the door.

" Kagome! You've returned! Are these the fellow travelers that took part in your journey?" Her grandfather asked curiously. Kagome's grandfather asked the group to come in.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were sharing a black leather couch together, but they both sat uncomfortably away from each other. Shippo was perched behind them on the headrest. Miroku and Sango were sitting in separate chairs, and Miroku kept on moving slowly closer and closer to Sango. Sango cautiously watched his hands. The grandfather slowly sipped his cup on tea. Everyone except Kagome, who had a Coca Cola was drinking tea too. Kagome told her grandfather about their journey, sometimes skipping certain things and sometimes the others gave in input.

"A teenager, a half demon, a fox demon, a monk, and a demon hunter. You are truly an odd bunch." Her grandfather thought aloud with interest. He sipped his tea slowly and then paused.

"Kagome, your brother will be sent to a school by your aunt and uncle," Grandfather said slowly.

" Why?" Kagome protested. 

"Your brother was tested. He was asked to go to a boarding school and he accepted, not realizing the consequences. It was close to where your aunt and uncle live."

" But, Grandfather! This is so unfair! They always hated me! They only like my brother! They'll never let me see him! Can't he drop out?" Kagome cried. She wiped away the tear dropping from her soft copper eyes with her fingers.

"Kagome, he'll be happy. This was his choice. He may miss you, but he can't drop out, anyway." Her grandfather answered sadly. He didn't want to see his granddaughter cry, but he needed her to have some reasurrance. Kagome looked around weakly. She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry, and wiped her eyes again, making them a little sore. Then she weakly smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. She loved her little brother and she was so excited, expecting to see him, but he had left, without even saying goodbye. Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Souta!" Kagome cried happily. She ran up onto the steps. Her little brother was hauling two bags down the stairs.

"But, I thoughtÉ" Kagome thought, confused.

"I didn't say he left yet!" Her grandfather laughed. Kagome turned back to Souta.

"ButÉ Why?" Kagome asked.

"I was tired of waiting for you. Besides, Mom and Dad always wanted me to get a good education, and I want to live up to that." Souta sighed.

"Mom? What happened?" Kagome cried worrily.

"She's in the hospital," Souta answered sadly.

"Everything has changed around me once I was gone!" Kagome complained. She hugged her brother's head, and slowly stepped away.

"You'll visit, won't you, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Of course!" Souta cheered, then added, " Have you and Inu Yasha started dating yet, or do at least like him?" Kagome blushed a deep red.

"No way, Souta!" Kagome growled. Inu Yasha sat there puzzled,

"What does Ôdating' mean?" Inu Yasha asked, dumbfounded. Kagome realized that the group didn't know exactly what dating was!

" Um, I'll explain it later." Kagome blushed again.

"Dating is when a girl and guy that like each other go to the movies, or go out to dinner together. Stuff like that," Souta piped up cheerfully, trying to make Kagome mad. It worked. Kagome blushed even harder.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled. Sango laughed.

"Souta reminds me ofÉ" Sango stopped and slowly sighed. "Kohaku."

"Sango, don't worry too much. He's probably alive on the other side of the well, and he's free of Naraku's spell!" Kagome convinced Sango.

"You're probably right," Sango agreed as she sipped the tea, "I've got to be a bit more optimistic."

"Kagome, aunt and uncle are picking me up in town. I don't hafta go for another three days!" Souta nearly shouted.

"Great, Souta!" Kagome said excitedly, then added hurriedly in more businesslike tones, "Sango, you and I can share my room," Kagome turned back to the group.

"Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha will share Souta's room." Kagome's grandfather announced.

"Feh! Old man, you expect me share a room with them? The lint runt will drive me insane!" Inu Yasha snorted, staring up at Shippo, who was playing with Inu Yasha's ears.

"The mutt has little respect," Kagome's grandfather mumbled to his granddaughter.

" Oh, you get used to it," Kagome sighed.

" I'll keep an eye on Miroku," Shippo declared, eying Miroku suspiciously.

" Me? What would I do?" Miroku said, smiling sweetly.

"Don't even get me started!" Sango complained.

  
**How'd you like it? I know there's not much a romance but please be patient! Please review, but don't flame! I like fire, but not in reviews! I know this chapter was sorta serious, but I hope it will get less serious! My muse will help me!**


	2. A Day at the Mall

RS- Chapie 2 is here!

CWÉA- Yep! The groups going to the mall andÉ

RS- donÕt give the story away! IÕm writing it!

CWÉA- My IÕm so cute!

RS- GiveÕs you no right!

CWÉA- *puppy dog pout*

RS- Stop it! IÕm not supposed to feel guilty! 

CWÉA- To all those that are bored with *points to RS* **her**, IÕll use my special powers to make the story start! *pops out a magic wand* Start!

Chapter 2- A Day at the Mall 

The window in KagomeÕs room was open, giving a slight draft. Kagome was counting down the days to school inside her head, one more week till it started. When she was with the group she didnÕt even realize that sheÕs been with them for a whole year and a half! The new school year was starting, which meant that she was going to be a Sophmore. All yesterday she was explaining various items and appliances around the house. It was so tiering to try to explain the items. Then it hit her. The clothing everyoneÕs wearing is not right for present day Tokyo! Suddenly her alarm clock rang, and Sango woke up with a jolt. 

ÒWhat was that?Ó Sango asked startled.

Ò My alarm clockÉÓ Kagome paused and laughed, Ò I think Kirara likes it to!Ó Kirara growled at the clock and pounced at it.

Ò Get ready quicklyÉ I have an announcement to make at breakfast.Ó Kogome said. Kagome got dressed in a lavender sweater and a pair of jeans.

Ò For today, you can borrow my clothing.Ó Kagome offered to Sango. Sango looked akwardly at the outfit Kagome gave to her. It was a red shirt and another pair of jeans.

ÒDoes everyone here dress like this?Ó Sango asked holding the shirt. Kagome nodded. Shippo only needed a uniform because he was getting SoutaÕs old clothing. Kagome went down stairs leaving Sango alone. Sango sighed. It was so weird for her to live in this place. It was so different from her home. Kagome said to her that there were no demons that live here. She was a little sad that her Yaokai Extermination Job wasnÕt even considered realistic here, but the relief of not living in fear of demons was comforting. 

Sango shrieked. She slammed the door on MirokuÕs face making him crash to the ground. Then she locked the door. He rubbed his head. 

Ò I didnÕt do it purposely!Ó Miroku yelled back to the enraged Sango. Sango was blushing so hard. She was sitting in a yellow towel. Luckily, it was covering her the time that Miroku had stepped into the bathroom. She started to change into her outfit.

Ò Do you know the word privacy! Miroku! I never knew you were that low!Ó Sango growled back. Inu Yasha walked out of the room to hear the two bickering. Shippo was sitting on his head. 

ÒWhatÕs going on?Ó Inu Yasha asked.

Ò Nothing.Ó Miroku said to Inu Yasha. 

ÒWhat do you mean nothing!Ò Sango yelled furiously.

Ò What did Miroku do?Ó Inu Yasha asked. Sango was about to answer, but she just blushed furiously. It was too embarrassing for her to say.

Ò See? Nothing.Ó Miroku said.

ÒI was in the bathroom and Miroku just walked in!Ó Sango quickly yelled. Kagome heard too, she was walking through the hall.

Ò WHAT! YouÕre pathetic!Ó Inu Yasha growled, putting his foot ontop of MirokuÕs head. Kagome shook her head from side to side.

ÒBreakfast!Ó yelled Sota from kitchen. Inu Yasha snatched the collar of MirokuÕs robe and dragged him down the stairs.

ÒOwÉ that hurts.Ó Miroku groaned, rubbing his head. 

ÒAhÉhem!Ó Kagome coughed when standing on her chair. Everyone peered upwards at her except Sota who was cooking eggs. 

ÒKagome! Get off that chair! YouÕll hurt it!Ó Her grandfather scolded. She eyed him with annoyance. 

ÒAnyone want seconds?Ó Sota asked the group.

ÒMe!Ó Shippo cheered. Everyone else ignored Kagome and looked at Sota who was passing out a new batch of ot egg omeletes. Kagome seemed iratated.

Ò Everyone!Ó Kagome yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and they faced Kagome again.

ÒWe are going to go to the mall today to get you better cloths.Ó Kagome announced pointing to Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango.

ÒFeh! WhatÕs wrong with my cloths?Ó Inu Yasha growled.

ÒWell, if you walked into school like that, people would think youÕre insane! It looks like a costume party!Ó Kagome explained harshly.

ÒUmÉ Kagome? What about his ear and his fangs?Ó Souta asked Kagome.

Ò UmÉÒ Kagome thought, Ò I guess everyone will have to deal?Ó Kagome realized how weird itÕs going to be with them at her school.

ÒOh Yeah, Grandpa?Ó Kagome said slyly. Her grandfather shook his head and took out his wallet and pulled out a credit card.

Ò Kids have no respect these days.Ó He mumbled

  
  


ÒSoÉthisÉisÉaÉmallÉÓSango gasped amazed. She looked around. The place was huge with escalators going from floor to floor. The wall were plastered white and the mall was bustling with people who kept on staring strangly at the group, but especially at Inu Yasha.

ÒFirst we go together to the shop for uniforms.Ó Kagome announced. She walked towards an escalator. Kagome started walking down it with Souta because it was going so slow.

Ò Stairs that move!Ó Shippo said while sitting on one.

Ò This must be demon magic!Ó Inu Yasha growled he took of his sword and was about to slash the the stairs.

ÒInu YashaÓ Kagome shrieked, ÒThatÕs not demon magic! Put the sword away!!!!!!!!!Ó Everyone in the stores stared at the group and Kagome felt like she was going to die. Inu Yasha snarled and kicked the banister angrily. Kagome and Sango were the only ones that looked like they were from this world, and even though Shippo had normal clothing on, he looked far from a normal human. 

After Kagome recovered, the group split up to get normal outfits and then they regrouped to get uniforms. The group walked inside a uniform store. There was a middle aged lady with wispy black hair and soft gray eyes with thin rim galsses covering them. She was wearing a white blousse and a blue vest over it. She was also wearing a blue skirt to match the vest. The back of the vest said ÒUniforms 4 UÓ in a white script. 

Ò Hello miss.Ó Kagome called to the lady. She slowly paused and rubbed her glasses. She uncomforatble made her way to Kagome.

Ò How many forms?Ó The lady asked softly.

Ò Seven please.Ó Kagome replied patiently. The lady walked off to get the forms at the back of the store. 

Ò Seven?Ó Sango questioned, Ò I thought you and Souta had them already.Ó

Ò Each year you need a new one. The style changes on your grade and school. I would have gotten new ones though anyway.Ó Kagome answered. The lady returned and Kagome filled out forms for all of them, knowing it would be easier for her to do it. The lady looked at them again, still in disbelief. The lady took the forms from Kagome and studied them carefully. The lady walked off to a storage area. She took about another minute when she returned with the seven uniforms.

ÒI picked out the approximate sizes for all of you, so you can go in back to try them on. There are two changing rooms so youÕll have to take turns.Ó The lady explained as she handed an uniform to each person/demon. Kagome made sure everyone followed her.

***********************************************************************  
Sango picked up the skirt.

Ò Ug! These are so short!Ó Sango complained. She put it on uncomfortably and then picked up the shirt. She sighed. The one thing she hated most about the shirt was the buttons. With her kimonos they were usually clips or they were tied.

ÒUg! I canÕt get these stupid buttons right!Ó She groaned angrily.

Ò IÕll help!Ó Miroku offered from outside the door. There was a hold at the top of the door so Sango picked up and shoe and chucked it hard at MirokuÕs head. She finished buttoning the shirt and stepped outside. 

Ò Kagome. This uniform is a little uncomfortable.Ó Sango said nervously.

Ò What do you mean?Ó Kagome asked. She was already outside of the dressing room.

Ò ArenÕt the skirts a little too short?Ó Sango questioned, holding the sides of her skirt down against her legs.

Ò Yeah. ItÕs mandatory for school so we donÕt really have a choice.Ó Kagome explained.

ÒI donÕt mind!Ó Miroku exclaimed. Sango was about to kick him but then realized that would just make him happy. She then grabbed the shoe the sahoe she threw and stuck it in his mouth. 

Ò Or just run but a mob of MirokuÕs with a lot of free time.Ó Sango sighed.

Kagome hit her alarm clock and it crashed to the ground. It had been ringing for the last past fifteen minutes and she couldnÕt take the constant ringing. _Damn. I guess IÕll haveta convince grandpa to get me a new one. _She thought. She sighed and then yawned as she reluctantly got out of bed.

Ò Kagome?Ó Sango said. She was in her school uniform and she had a backpack on already. 

Ò Why are you dressed in your uniform?Ó Kagome yawned.

Ò You said that school does start at seven.Ó Sango explained.

Ò SchoolÕs today!!!!Ó Kagome shrieked. 

Once again people are asking about the Os and Es. They are computer errors that my Mac adds on in fanfiction.net. The certain oÕs mean bascially quote marks and apastrophies. The EÕs are triple periods. I hope it will work out eventually. ^_^Õ I hope you liked the chapie and I canÕt wait till I start them in school! 

**CWÉA- OkayÉ youÕre hyperÉ**

**RS- Who asked you?**

**Inu Yasha- IÕve got the** **Tetsusaiga and IÕm not afraid to use it if you two donÕt shut up!**

**RS- Oh well, I can just make youÕre life horrible then.**

**Inu Yasha- Good point, but IÕll just kill you first!**

**RS- UmÉ first of all do you want my fic to dissapear? It would completely stopÉ and besides, the Tetsusaiga only works when youÕre protecting humans, not killing themÉ**

**Inu Yasha- This sucksÉ wait, youÕre human?**

**RS- Truthfully, IÕm not sure.**

  
  



	3. Life at School

RS- HereÕs the next chapie ^_^. 

KCWÉA- HELP ME! I turned my foot into a block of wood! 

RS- Sorry, I donÕt feel like itÉ

KCWÉA- *trying to turn her foot back to normal* You stink! 

RS- Too bad for you then. 

KCWÉA- *finally gets the spell right* Oh yey! Finally, their first day of school! 

RS- SchoolÉ *groan*Éis so evil

KCWÉA- Hey! ArenÕt you supposed to be working on a school speech?

RS- DonÕt remind meÉ

KCWÉA- You should finish your project before you start the story

RS- Fine! *goes to work on school project for all of 10 minutes*

KCWÉA- Ten minutes?!?! 

RS- ItÕs good enough! Anyway, the story is more important!

KCWÉA- She really needs to get her priorities straight!

Chapter 3- School with Inu Yasha 

ÒOkay, LetÕs go over this againÉÓ Kagome urged the group while walking to school. Inu Yasha was ignoring her thinking her ideas were stupid.

Ò IÕm your camp friend who moved here.Ó Sango noted proudly. She really got the hand of the school work that Kagome was teaching her.

ÒIÕm your cousin staying hereÓ Miroku said, not really caring.

Ò Inu Yasha and Shippo are brothers that we just met.Ó Kagome was trying to avoid having any relation to Shippo and Inu Yasha. Shippo was running around in his already dirty uniform. The group walked up to a large brick building with white painted windows. Kagome had already explained where to go to sign in as new students. Kagome sighed as a sudden pressure against her shoulders made her jolt. They were her old friends, Yuka and Eri.

ÒKagome!Ó Yuka screamed.

Ò ItÕs been so long!Ó Eri yelled happily, as she squeezed Kagome.

Ò Hojo missed you so much over the summer.Ó Yuka whispered into KagomeÕs ear. Kagome rolled her eyes, and Yuka sighed seeing KagomeÕs expression.

Ò HeÕs popular and cute! WhatÕs wrong with him?ÓEri urged. Kagome pushed open the large oak door without say a word. _Why donÕt I? _She thought to herself. She always wanted to, before she met Inu Yasha. _What was so great about the stupid half demon? He doesnÕt even like me, and I donÕt care for him! HeÕs so inconsiderate! _ She let out a big groan as the door closed behind her and her friends.

ÒOrientation in the Auditorium for all Sophmores! Repeating; Orientation in the Auditorium for all Sophmores!Ó A nasal scretary annonced over the speaker phone. Eri whispered something in Kagomes ear which made her giggle and Yuka became enraged.

ÒEri!!!Ó Yuka yelled. Eri ran down the hall with Yuka following behind her. Kagome ran after them to the auditorium.

The auditorium was filled with sound. All the students were gathering with old friends and talking about what they were doing over the summer. On a stage at the front of the room a man stood at a podium. He cleared his throat.

ÒMay have your attension please!Ó He yelled across the auditorium. It boomed and made the place suddenly fill with silence.

Ò Welcome back everyone! We have 5 newcomers. They are Sango Takashi, Miroku Harashi, Shippo Kaeidi, Junami Soceru, Sasari Wotearu and ÉumÉ Inu Yasha.Ó The principal anounced. Everyone mumbled. _DogÉ demonÉ what a weird name!_

After everyone got their locker assignments, and class list, they were to report to their first period/homeroom. In homeroom 12A Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Hojo sat waiting for the new students. The teachers decided to have one really small homeroom where all the new students would come to fill it up.  
  


Ò Class these are all the new sophmores!Ó The teacher announced as she stared impatiently at Miroku.

Ò Hello. I am the cousin of Kagome, Miroku and IÕm charmed to be a part of your class.Ó Miroku said manipulating some of the girls. 

ÒHeÕs so cute!Ò All the girls except Kagome squealed. Inu Yasha was the next student. He rolled his eyes.

Ò Do I really need to introduce myself?Ó he growled. The teacher nodded uneasily.

Ò Feh! Fine! My nameÕs Inu Yasha.Ó He mumbled as he turned his head towards the window.

ÒAre those ears real?Ó Eri screamed across the classroom. 

Ò Yes!Ó Inu Yasha snarled as he effortlessly walked to his desk.

Ò I wanna touched them!Ó Yuak whispered excitedly.

ÒYeah..Ó Kagome sighed.

ÒNext!Ó The teacher yelled at Sango. Sango bowed politely. 

ÒI am Sango Takashi. IÕm a camp friend of KagomeÕs. Nice to meet you all. Ò She stated softly. All of the guys instantly fell for her in the class. Miroku and Sango were the most popular new students.

Outside of the school Miroku was flirting with a bunch of girls.

Ò I see he adapted quickly!Ó Sango snorted disgustedly.

Ò Feh! Who needs popularity!Ó Inu Yasha barked. Kagome looked at inu Yasha. She knew that it really did hurt him. He was remebering back to his childhood. 

Ò Inu Yasha, I know being a half-demon was hardÉÓ Kagome said softly. Inu YashaÕs eyes weakened, but then he snorted and quickly shook it of.

ÒFeh.Ó He retorted and he stared at the sky.

_ ÒHalf Dog! Half Dog!Ó The little kids laughed pointed at the small half demon. He had sad eyes as he stared at the other kids playing games with a ball. He was playing too, but no one would pass to him._

_ Ò IÕm open! IÕm open!Ó He yelled out to a kid. Another kid looked his way but decided to not pass. He fell and tripped and the ball rolled away from him. Inu Yasha, the half-demon, ran after the ball and started to play with it. The kid who fell angrily got up and pushed Inu Yasha to the ground. The force of pushing inu yasha made him fall backwards._

_ ÒWhat was that for? IÕm on your team!!!Ó He growled angrily at the kid. Suddenly a parent walked passed them. She asked the little boy what happened._

_ ÒThat demon pushed me!Ó The little boy complained. Th lady angrily looked at Inu Yasha._

_ ÒButÉ I didnÕt do anything!Ó He urged, Ò He pushed me!Ó Inu Yasha sturggled to get up. The mother turned her nose in disbelief._

_ ÒHeÕs no human! He hurt my poor son. Come on honey, I donÕt want you to hang around with **those **__types!Ó She smugly noted as she grabbed her sonÕs hand and walked away from the field._

_ NowhereÉ Just no whereÉ my brother hated me.. called me a weakling.. always beating me up.. and never excepted by humansÉ I had no one to turn to._ Inu Yasha sighed to himself. He was happy to have the few friends that he has now, even though he hated admitting it.

Ò Inu YashaÉ whatÕs wrong?Ó Kagome said again.

Ò Stop butting in!Ó He growled at her. She moved back a little.

Ò Fine! Be a stubborn old mutt!Ó She turned around and yelled at him. She walked back to where Sango was angrily.

RZ- So?

KCWÉA- *sniff* poor inuÉ

RZ- DonÕt worryÉ Sry this chapie took so longÉ. Too much school work!!!!! GRRR!

KCWÉA- Calm down!

RZ- Well pleaz 


	4. All is Fair in Love and War

RZ- Halo! Back again with Chapie 4! Thank you all, my loyal fans *sigh* I mean four loyal fans for reading my fic! This is all for you guys who reviewed my fic, and IÕll check out your fics too!! I just need to finish mine! 

KCWÉA- soÉ tiredÉ

RZ- YouÕre tired? At least you werenÕt up till 11 oÕclock last night and then you had to wake up at six!

KCWÉA- Remember! IÕm your alter ego and muse!

RZ- Oh yeahÉ Oh well. *Snore*

KCWÉA- Wake Up! YouÕre supposed to be writing!

RZ- Yep! Right awaÉ *collapses on the ground*

KCWÉA- IÕll help start the story then!

RZ- No! No! ItÕs really okay! IÕll do it!

KCWÉA- *whisper* I knew thatÕd get her up.

Chapter 4- Final AnswerÉ?

4 months into schoolÉ

Ò Kagome! Will we ever fight demons at this horrible school?Ó Inu Yasha whispered to Kagome, who was sitting in front of him.

ÒNo! I told you no fighting!Ó She whispered back.

Ò This place is so stupid!Ó He muttered under his breath.

Ò You wouldnÕt mind cooperating if I was Laini!Ó Kagome snapped.

Ò What!Ó Inu yasha barked quietly.

Ò I see you always flirting with her. You never sit with us anymore! YouÕre always hanging out with her! YouÕre a love sick puppy!Ó Kagome yelled out loud, raged with jealousy. Laini was the most popular girl in the school and she fell for Inu Yasha. She forced him to always hang around with her, and it left Kagome in the dust.

Ò MRS. HIRUGASHI!Ó the teacher scowled, ÒYou and your friend here get to prepare for a detension!!!"

Ò ButÉÓ Kagome insited weakly. The class bell rang loudly.

Ò Feh! WhatÕs the big deal?Ó Inu yasha snorted.

Ò You just ruined my perfect record! I never got a detension in my life!Ó Kagome groaned. She drove her fist into the wall.

Ò Who cares!Ó Inu Yasha complained. 

Ò Oh! Well, excuse me! Your record is not exactly as perfect as mine! And another thing! What makes aini so interesting?Ó Kagome snapped angrily.

_I wish I could tell you Kagome, but I canÕt let you knowÉ I haveta do it myself, _Inu Yasha thought to himself.

ItÕs nÉnothingÉ honestlyÉÓ Inu yasha harshly studdered. 

Ò Fine! Inu YashaÉ sit!!Ó Kagome barked. She put her hand on her hips and started to stomp away, as Inu Yasha crashed to the ground.

ÒWhat took you so long?Ó Laini barked at Inu Yasha. Her black hair was straight and glossy as it hung just passed her shoulders.

ÒDetension! What do you want?Ó Inu Yasha urged.

ÒWell, atleast you have told Kagome what going onÉÓ Laini flipped her hair.

Ò What? How would you know if I did?Ó Inu yasha snorted.

Ò IÕm by far a more powerful demon than youÕll ever beÉ nowÉ give me what I want! Ò Laini complained arrogantly.

Ò I hate youÉÓ Inu Yasha growled as he reluctantly handed over a package.

ÒDonÕt worryÉ I knowÉÓ Laini cackled, as she snatched the package out of Inu YashaÕs hads and she dissapeared in an evaporating darkness. 

Ò Um.. Kagome wait up!Ó A voice called up behind her. Kagome whirled around. It was Hojo.

Ò Are you okay?Ó Hojo asked worrigly. KagomeÕs eyes were red from crying. She couldnÕt understand why Inu Yasha liked Laini so much, but what hurt her more was the information from a phone call she just got. She closed her eyes and she started to cry. Hojo looked at her softly and he felt so sorry at her. He came up and hugged her.

_Huh? WhatÕs going on? I feel so weirdÉ ItÕs strange, his hug is so comforting. Maybe, just, maybe, Fuka and Yuri were right. _Kagome thought slowly to herself.

ÒKagÉÓ Sango started to say, but she stopped herself. She stopped running towards Kagome on the sidewalk.

  
ÒOh!Ó Sango exclaimed as she started to walk backwards.

ÒHuh?Ó Kagome gasped as she pushed away from Hojo. Hojo realized what was going on and he quickly said goodbye to Kagome and ran off.

ÒPleaseÉ SangoÉ donÕt metion that to anyone. Especially to...Ó Kagome urged, but then quickly covered her mouth. 

ÒI wonÕtÉ but who?Ó Sango asked curiously.

ÒNo oneÉ nÉno oneÉÓ Kagome studdered. Kagome stared up to the sky. 

Kagom walked into the door slowly, trying to hide evidence of anything unusual.

Ò Kagome, what happened?Ó Inu yasha asked.

ÒHuh? WÉwhat do you mean?Ó Kagome giggled nervously.

ÒYou smellÉ differentÉÓ Inu Yasha stared at her. Kagome backed away from Inu Yasha.

Ò Look at you! WhereÕs your prized Tesusaiga?Ó Kagome asked with her hands on her hips, she was trying to direct the attension away from herself.

Ò OhÉ umÉÓ Inu Yasha became quiet. _How could I tell her? If I did then it would just make matters worse, but it would still be bad without an explination._

Ò Feh! Why do you care!Ó He barked at her and he left slamming the door upstairs.

ÒHeheÉ Fools they all are.Ó Laini snapped. She peered into a mirror.

ÒKarasa! Grant me power!Ó Laini rspily yelled into the mirror holding her arms up and spreading her legs out. All of a sudden a damp, black mist filled the air and Laini opened her mouth wide. The mist guided itself into her mouth, through her lungs. She sighed with content.

Ò All is fair in love and war.Ó Laini snapped. Walking away from the fading mirror.

RZ- I know this was really short compared to my usual, but IÕve been working so hard with so much school work I hardly had enough time! *teardrop* Sorry all this took so long and it is not so great too, but atleast itÕs something, right? Well anyway, go to this site please! ItÕs an Anime RPG and please recommend it to others! Go to:

to join! IÕd really appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
